Project Suzuku
by NeoMoon
Summary: Part Six Up! A year after the Big Shell incident both Snake and Raiden are drawn back into the world of Metal Gear as a british Weapons Manufacturer readies itself to build the most advanced military weapon ever for China. Prepare for old favorvites.
1. Singapore

Metal Gear:  
"Project Suzuku"  
Rated: PG-13  
By: NeoMoon  
  
Part One:  
  
Darkness, cold darkness that penetrated, down to the core of his being, he stood silently there,   
in the darkened corners of the hotel, waiting, hoping that the guards weren't equipped with night   
vision or infra red, if they were, well he was screwed.  
  
It was hours before he finely moved. His muscles complained, but he just smirked and kept going,   
doing his best to stay in the shadows, and against the walls. This was how it was done, quietly,   
using your mind instead of technology. He stopped at a corner, there were no shadows here,   
slowly he peaked his head around, a sigh of relieve leaving him, he'd timed it right, most of the   
guards should be changing shifts.  
  
The ringing came next it was low, and only he could here it, still though, he stiffened, his eyes   
shooting around the corridor, wondering if anyone had . . .  
  
"Jack?" Rosemary's soft voice whispered in his mind. "Jack are you okay, is something . . ."  
  
"I'm fine." He whispered. "Do you have the plans?"  
  
A pause, but he could tell the line between his codec and her was still open, she was searching.   
"Are you on the first floor of the west wing."  
  
"Yeah." Jack whispered as he looked down the corridor again, then to his watch. He was running   
out of time.  
  
"Alright, then the Ambassador should be two levels above you," another pause, he could here her   
typing. "Alright, I hacked into the hotel's computer. Jack she's in room 309, got it?"  
  
Around the turn in the hall, Jack could here the shuffling of feet, the guards, the ambassador's   
agents, were coming. He cursed silently; he didn't have the time or the patience to get caught.   
Rosemary was talking again, he didn't listen, he just started to run, fast and silent down the   
corridor, back the way he came, he could be caught, he had to make it back to the foyer, back to   
the shadows.  
  
He skidded past a corner, almost falling as he turned, he could see the door ahead, almost there   
. . .  
  
The door opened, and Jack stopped, his feet slipping from under him, he fell had to the ground,   
the pain jarring up from his ass causing him let out a scream of pain.  
  
Time almost stopped, and to Jack it seemed as if could see everywhere at once. The main door,   
two men, both in the black suits of the Ambassador's personal escort, walked through there   
pistols drawn, behind him, two more came down the stairs, and from the corridor he'd just come   
from there was one. All of them had their weapons drawn on him, he could feel more then see the   
red light of the sighting laser's passing over his body, each of them slowly creeping toward his   
head.  
  
"Fuck!" He managed to hiss as Time came back, and the guards rushed at him.  
  
One thing he'd learned from life, it isn't a video game, people in groups aren't nice enough to   
attack one at a time, no, in reality they'll come at you from all sides, trying to block any   
route out, they'd try to overwhelm him. Jack smiled, another thing he'd learned about life, when   
they attacked in groups they got too over confident.  
  
It became a dance then, Jack had always thought of such things as a dance, they'd all come at   
him, like they always did, confident that their buddies had their back, they'd kick and punch,   
and he'd take a few shoots, no one was perfect he could never block them all, but he gave more   
then he took, and in the end as he watched them try attack and attack, his legs and body moving   
in counter rhythm to their own he couldn't help but enjoy himself just a little. That to him was   
the sick fact of his life, he hated what he was, hated what he'd done and what he'd do, but when   
it came back to him, he enjoyed the feeling he got when he fought, the rush of power he felt   
coursing through his veins.  
  
One of the men jab at him, Jack wasn't fast enough and took most of it. The man smiled, and Jack   
could feel the soft trickle of blood rolling down from beneath his eye, he smiled in return as   
knee meet the man's groin then face.  
  
Two minutes, that how long it had taken him in the end, two minutes. Jack sighed and looked at   
the unconscious men lying around him. "Damn."  
  
Later he knew he'd feel bad about stuffing six grown men in a closet, but as he closed the door,   
and returned to the corridor that led to the west wing he put it behind him.  
  
Jennifer Yale, ambassador of the British conglomerate, Hale biosystems, paced in her room. The   
meeting was tomorrow, the meeting that would decide everything for her company. She sighed,   
finally stopping at the full vanity near her bed. She turned to look at it in full, and stared   
almost stupidly at the young red head that stared back from the polished glass. How? She   
thought as she ran her thin hand through her hair. How in the name of god did I end up deciding   
the fate of one of the largest weapons developer in world?   
  
She flopped down onto her bed, still staring at the mirror. It was true, Hale had lost a lot of   
money with the failed exoskeleton system it had developed for the U.S, and now this one last   
proposal to China held the key. She knew it was a mistake, that if the company developed a   
weapon, especially this weapon, for the world's last bastion of communism, and then it was sure   
to come under fire. She sighed, and fell back. It was no use though; she'd almost literally   
sold her soul to the company, and whether she liked it or not she was stuck. With another sigh,   
she closed her eyes, and let the comfort of darkness overtake her.   
  
"Jack?" Rosemary again, Jack sighed, she worried way too much.  
  
"What is it?" He whispered, as he waited underneath the stairwell to the third floor, the guard   
she be going by soon, he'd have his chance then.  
  
"I was just wondering, when you get back . . ." She paused, he could hear her breathing, she was   
nervous. "When you get back, would you stop?"  
  
His voice caught in his throat, he hadn't expected that, he'd almost though she'd ask if he'd   
forgotten something again, or ask how he was feeling. He sighed, and watched it was getting to   
the time he needed to be ready to move.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
The words came out before he even had the chance to think them. "Yes."  
  
"Y - You really mean it this time, you'll stop, no more of this, you'll just come back be normal,   
we could be normal?" She sounded so much like a hopeful child to him then, the innocent trust in   
her voice, in that second he'd almost forgotten, about what had happened, what she'd done to him,   
but in the end it all came crashing back, the small ball of bitterness and hate that he'd held in   
his heart for so long now tightened.  
  
"Rose, look I don't . . ." He froze, he could hear the guard, he pushed harder against the wall,   
hoping that the shadows and the late hour would help the guard not see him.  
  
The guard entered through the east hall, just as he was supposed to, Jack watched as he walked   
toward the stairs, walked toward him, and stop. He'd done it every time Jack had watched him, and   
Jack was still trying to figure out why the hell he'd look up the steps, was there some kind of   
extra security up there? Jack's mind started going over the variables, what it could be that   
drove the man to stop and look up the stairs every time his route took him by them.  
  
"Damn." The guard said, his voice loud enough to make Jack jump out of his thoughts. "What a   
fine piece of tail that one is." The man shook his head and started to walk toward the west   
hall, never noticing Jack once. "It's just to bad she's as cold and dry as an old bone." The   
guard went on as he disappeared down the hall.  
  
Jack stifled a laugh; sometimes he couldn't believe what kind of people he watched. With a large   
smile, and shaking his head, Jack ran up the stairs to the third floor, and his target.  
  
The pup waited quietly in the darkness of the old flat in the center of Singapore. She sat a   
waited, her hand moving slowly up and down the stock of her rifle like she would lover. She   
didn't have to lay her in the cold darkness, as still as a piece of furniture, but she liked it,   
she liked the waiting, the cold and the quiet. Doing this put her at rest, satiated her until   
the time came to do her job. She liked the wait, but soon, she thought with a smile crossing her   
black lips, soon the wait would be over.  
  
Jack smiled, room 309. He looked around, nobody, which although made him happy as hell, also   
unnerved him, he thought security would have been tighter up here then anywhere else, after all   
the damned ambassador was right though the door.  
  
He sucked in the crisp night air; somewhere someone had left a window open, and tried the door.   
To his surprise it wasn't locked and gave way to him easily. He stepped into the room, his eyes   
scanning, trying to see everything at once, hoping that he was right and there wouldn't be anyone   
but the ambassador in here.  
  
Jack sighed in relief, she was the only one, and to top it off she was asleep. Quietly he   
stepped through the room, checking every drawer, and closet, looking for what he needed. "Damn."   
He whispered, as he closed the sliding door of the walk in closet.  
  
"I never thought they'd send a thief."   
  
Jack spun around, his eyes narrowing on the tall Red Head that sat on the bed, a large smile on   
her face.  
  
The woman shook her head, a stood walking to the window and look out it, barely give notice to   
him as she opened it to let in the warm night breeze. "Tell me, does Armstech really want us to   
go under that bad?"   
  
Jack stepped forward away from the closet. "Who?"  
  
The woman spun around, the smile that had played on her face was gone. "Please do not play   
stupid, you have to be a thief sent by Armstech, they're the only ones that'd want to go down."  
  
Jack shook his head; he had no idea what this lady was even talking about. "Sorry, never heard   
of 'im."  
  
The woman sighed, and started to move again. Calling her graceful wouldn't have been kind   
enough. She moved like a cat, the way she walked around him, slowly, her stride long and   
elegant, her green eyes watching him, watching as his chest rose and fell softly.   
  
The smile returned to her face, and she flopped down onto the bed, crossing her legs under her,   
and looked up at him exceptingly. "So then Mister Thief," she said as she leaned forward,   
resting her chin on her hand. "Whom do you work for?"  
  
Pup hissed, the damned woman had moved again! With a sigh she adjusted her right hand moving   
from the rifle's stock carefully caressing its way up the weapon's body till it reached the   
scope, Pup smiled as her hand adjusted the sighting bringing her target back into proper view.   
She watched the scene unfold from the safety of her darkness. Watched as the blonde haired man   
paced around the room, his face twisted, as he talked, the woman, Hale just sat on the bed, legs   
crossed. Not a very friendly position, Pup thought as she let her hand move the scope, adjusting   
it to get a closer, clear picture f Hale. It'd take too long to undo her legs to move if Pup   
missed. Of course, Pup thought with a growing smile, she never missed.  
  
Her right hand moved again, tracing its way back down the rifle taking its place again at the   
stock, rest comfortably under it, just enough gripe to move it if it became a necessity. Pup   
continued to watch as she breathed out slowly, then with a smile she slowly put the pressure onto   
the trigger, making sure that she did not over do it, to much pressure the, and shot would go   
free to soon, no she had to time this just right.  
  
"Were are the files?!" Jack demanded, anger rising in him as he watched the Ambassador, sitting   
quietly on her bed smiling.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about?" She said sweetly.  
  
Jack sighed, and hung his head, this wasn't working, and the woman's accent was really starting   
to bother him. "Look, just tell me were the files are and I'll leave."  
  
The woman shook her head and laughed. "Leave and I won't scream."  
  
What the hell did she think this was, a game! Jack started to pace again, his minded started to   
wonder back to what Rose had said, maybe he should just give it up, hell if he left now all the   
better, screw everything . . .  
  
The air cut by him, Jack lifted his head, the Ambassador still sat on her bed, her eyes wide in   
shock, blood was starting to soak through her left arm sleeve, behind her feathers from the bed   
  
fluttered back down to there home. He didn't think then he just moved, he dove at the   
ambassador, knocking her over and rolled with her off the bed, hitting the floor to hard, he felt   
his creak in protest, and forced his eyes to stay open.  
  
The Ambassador was clinging to him; the shock had passed, now she was just a wreck crying like a   
child, as her fingers dug into his shoulders. Another shot, missing them by barely an inch, Jack   
cursed and pushed the Ambassador off him. He rolled over onto his stomach and scurried to the   
window wall, bringing himself up to his hunches.  
  
He looked across at the window; it hadn't been shattered, which meant the sniper had to have been   
on a level near the same height as theirs to have made it through the two-foot gape of the   
window's open section. Jack breathed in deeply, his hand was starting to shake, he knew what it   
wanted, and was glad to comply with the demand. He reached into his jacket, pulling out the nine   
mil.  
  
Another shot went off, hitting the Ambassador in the leg, she screamed loud in pain.  
  
Jack cursed, there was know time for this, he still had to get those damned files, and he   
couldn't just wait around for the guards, are the sniper. He sighed, and slipped the nine back   
into his jacket. "Can you get up?!" He yelled.  
  
The Ambassador, won't answer, all she did was lay there crying, not even trying to move herself   
out of the snipers sight picture.  
  
Pup cursed, loudly, her left hand working over the hammer assembly, they'd tried to give her an   
automatic, but she refused, there was no personality in an automatic. She frowned now though,   
maybe lover was betraying her, maybe he jamming on purpose, and kicking to strongly. She sighed,   
she couldn't blame it on lover, he wasn't the one goofing the job, he only ever followed her   
lead. She wouldn't miss again. With a final breath she slammed the round home, and pressed the   
trigger.  
  
Four inches, four frigging inches! Jack's mind screamed as the scene played again and again in   
his mind. He'd been there, all he had to have done was reach out and pull her! Then her body   
arched, he could see the pain in her eyes the silent scream escaping her lips, then she just fell   
back, and the dark blood welled up through her nightshirt shirt, a bloodily rose blooming from   
her lung.  
  
Jack stared down at her, her eyes were open, looking at him, he could guess the question they   
held as she lay dying. Why? He'd never be able to answer it, he had no idea who the sniper was,   
or were they were. He bent forward and closed her eyes; it was all he could for her.  
  
"Ambassador! Ambassador!" The door slammed inward, it's hinges creaking off their frame.  
  
Jack stood, his hand already in his coat, gripping for the nine. For a second nothing happened,   
the guard just stared at him, his weapon pointed at jack, then he saw the Ambassador lying on the   
floor, the rose blossom of blood on the silk nightshirt.  
  
"Jen." The man half whispered, as he moved forward, his eyes still on the Ambassador. "Jen?"  
  
He didn't have the time to answer questions, besides who'd believe his story anyway. Jack ran   
forward slamming into the guard with his shoulder, the man fired, the bullet skimmed by Jack's   
face, cutting it. He winced but kept pausing. The man toppled and Jack was out the door.  
  
Minutes later Jack was running down the new streets of Singapore, a rain had started to fall, and   
his feet slammed into old puddles soaking him more, he didn't care through, he'd been seen, and   
he knew that in less time then he had half of China would be after him. After all to them he'd   
just cost them their bid at military superiority over the world.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is only my second time writing a Metal Gear story, and the first time I'm trying my hand at   
an action based story, so please bare with the fact that you're dealing with a person who's more   
used to writing drama, and internal drama at that. Hopefully, I'll get the hang of how to   
present action in future, but mostly you'll just be seeing at lot more conspiracy type stuff for   
the next few parts, that and I'll be introducing other Metal Gear character's starting in part 2.   
So thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed, and if any experienced action writers out there have   
any trade tips I'm all ears. 


	2. New York

Metal Gear  
"Project Suzuku"  
Rated: PG-13  
By: NeoMoon  
  
Part Two:   
  
Ol' Times was a down trodden bar on the lower side of Manhattan, closer to Queens then anyone   
really wanted to admit, but still it was a good place, full of decent, if not generally good   
people who were down on there luck, or dot com or whatever it was that got people down these   
days. Dave sighed as he stared into the honey and amber colored liquor, he'd always told himself   
that the next time he came here he'd ask Maggie what the hell this stuff was, problem was though,   
the stuff seemed to make him forget he wanted to ask.  
  
His hand was slow as it brought the glass to his lips, draining the mystery liquor in one gulp,   
and choked back a cough.  
  
"Still ta strong for a Danny?" Maggie laughed from the other side of the bar, a glass in her   
hand as always. Dave sometimes wondered if that was the same glass, he shrugged. "Tell me   
sometin'," Maggie said, her voice low in the rumbling noise that always managed to crowd a bar.   
"Why is it ya always lookin' down?"  
  
Dave looked up at her and managed a smile, Maggie was a nice old lady, immigrated to the states   
after the second war, it'd been her husband's dying wish someone had told her, and she'd   
fulfilled that wish as far as she could, or at least that's what she told him. "Nottin' much,   
just the hunting's going slow."  
  
Maggie nodded, and he knew from the look in her old faded green eyes he was going to be hearing a   
story, actually that might need so bad. Him and Hal had been searching for months for Mei Ling,   
and all they knew is what they knew in the beginning, that she'd disappeared right before the   
shell incident, and with her all the blackmail that she had on Shadow Moses. Dave sighed, that   
wasn't the worst of it, the transmitter he'd stuck onto the Ray had stopped not even an hour   
after Ocelot, Liquid had made his escape. In the year since the Shell incident all he and the   
rest of the underground had was a hand full of strings, all of them knotted together, any none of   
leading to anything.  
  
Maggie was talking, telling one of her tales, he'd probable had heard it already, she always   
talked to him, sometimes he even thought she liked him, hell she always did give him half price   
on the mystery liquor.  
  
"Snake?" The voice was faint, but he knew at once, Hal. "Snake, don't talk, I just hope you can   
here me." A pause, Dave could feel his back tensing, Hal sounded worried, and Hal was not a man   
easily worried anymore. "Ask Maggie to turn on CNN."  
  
"And so while I was on Ellis . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry Maggie," Dave said, making his voice sound as apologetic as he could. "But could ya   
turn on CNN."  
  
Maggie nodded; he could see the disappointment in her eyes. She was just an old woman trying to   
impart her knowledge on a younger generation, and he'd always listened to her when he could,   
maybe that's why that look was there, she'd started to trust him just a little more then the   
other regulars.  
  
"There ya go Danny boy." She said as she played with the knob, turning the volume up as high as   
the old analog would go. "Those voices of yours imparting so taste news?"  
  
Dave smiled, she'd caught him more then once talking through the codec, and he knew that she   
thought he was a little insane, she was probable right.  
  
" . . . for those of you just tuning in," It was one of the anchors a what's her name, they all   
sounded weird to him anyway. "A nation wide manhunt has begun in China this morning, for this   
man."  
  
Dave rose from his seat, the refilled mystery liquor fell to its side, it s strange honey amber   
liquid puddle around the bar. Dave didn't care though, he didn't even notice it, all he saw was   
the picture on the screen, the picture of a young pale white man with long blonde hair standing   
over the body of a limp woman. The man stood, his face coming fully into view, and Dave knew it   
was him, it was Raiden.  
  
" . . . This man is wanted by the Singapore Police Agency for questioning on the murder of   
Jennifer Yale, the foreign marketing ambassador for Hale Biosystems in China, at this time there   
are no leads, but it is known that the President has agreed to help China in anyway to apprehend   
this man," the screen changed, a stupid looking picture of a phone with its receiver off the   
phone's hook, standing in mid air, there were three telephone number's below it. "If anyone has   
any information," What's her name's voice broke in. "Please connect any of the personal at these   
numbers."  
  
Dave hissed, what the hell did that idiot think he was doing! He wanted to curse, he wanted to   
scream as loud as he could a smash a few heads, but he couldn't, at least not here, he owed   
Maggie to much to do that to her. He reached in to his pocket, flipping out a twenty and started   
to walk away, he had to get back to the base, before anything else decided to blow up in his   
face.  
  
"What about your change Danny?" Maggie called at him from where she still stood at the bar.  
  
"Add it to my tab."  
  
Maggie shook her head a stuffed the money into her pocket, and shrugged her old shoulders. "With   
how large of a tab you got you could by this damned place!"  
  
Dave shrugged in return, and opened the door. "Maybe I will someday. See you later." He knew   
then that he would must likely never coming back here; he'd have to move again too. With a sigh   
Dave hurried down the dark streets of New York, making his way to where the real information lay.  
  
The lights of the subway station always drained away life, Dave thought as he stood in with the   
mass of people that waited for the next train to come. Maybe that's what they'd wanted, the   
thought continued, to drain everything from you so that you'd be all nice and compliant, and do   
what they wanted, to get on they're small trains and ride slow as hell in them, having to smell   
the hundreds of unwashed stinking bodies that surrounded you pressed in on you. Dave shuddered,   
he missed his cabin in Alaska, he had room up there, room to work, room to train with his dogs.   
His dogs, he hadn't seen them in years, not since before Shadow Moses, he wondered if old Mc Kee   
was talking good care of them.  
  
Wind rushed up around him, bringing him back to the world away from his thoughts, he could here   
the train coming, the wind was only the first sign, he waited patiently ignoring thee growing   
desire to kill the business man behind him who kept jabbing him in the back with his briefcase.   
Finally through the train came and Dave pressed forward through the line, managing to swipe his   
pass just before he was shoved into the car. A minute later the car jerked, and they were off.   
A few stops later Dave got off, and looked at the Times Square station with narrowed eyes.  
  
It was always crowded here, even this late. Dave sighed as he pushed through the mass of people,   
his mind and eyes keeping focused on the far wall near the tunnel. With a final tug he was free,   
and quietly he finished his journey, and leaned against the wall, eyes closed, just listening.   
He heard the train jerk, and it started to pull away, slow at first, then faster, and faster, the   
sound of it drowned out all else he couldn't tell how many people more left in the station, he   
really didn't care. The wind faded around, and he finally opened his eyes, there was still at   
least fifty people down there with him, they wouldn't notice, they were to absorbed in there cell   
phones, or walkman's. Snake shook his head as he pushed off the wall and jumped down into the   
tunnel. People depended too much on machines.  
  
In the early forties, during the Second World War, the United States government and military,   
built secret research habits deep below every major U.S city, and even some foreign ones. Dave   
had been to some of them over his career, mostly on anti-terror missions, but there was one that   
seemed to everyone not to exist, that was where he walked to now. The Manhattan complex was at   
least four miles underneath street level, and one mile deeper then the lowest and old subway   
tunnels.  
  
It surprised him really when he thought about it, in a way this complex was the most infamous   
one. No one outside a four level clearance knew of its existence, yet everyone seemed to know it   
did in fact exist. The spreading of that rumor through is what kept the location secret, much   
like Area 51, you let people knew something existed, but you shroud it in so much lies and   
mystery then they'll believe its just the ramblings of crack heads.   
  
Dave turned the final corner, in the old tunnels, and stared blanked face at the old crumbling   
wall, still he could see the outline of the door that lay in the walls midst, but he'd never been   
really good at masonry anyway.   
  
He walked up to the wall, taking his hand out of his pocket, and pressing it firmly to a little   
space that was clear. A small blue light radiated under his hand, and second later he could hear   
the resounding beep that meant it was accepted. The door slid open t his left, and Dave stepped   
onto the small tight platform, the door closed in front of him, and a moment later the platform   
started to drop slowly.  
  
Dave walked through the large cavernous main research room, the sounds of his boots on the   
concrete floor echoing. Hal was in the middle of the room, three sides of his body trapped in by   
his main frame. Hal just sat there, and sandwich in his left hand, the fingers of his right   
moving across the boards so fast that he could hardly even see them.  
  
"Amazing isn't he?"   
  
Dave, nodded, and Naomi appeared from behind him, they'd rescued her from a federal prison a few   
months after Shadow Moses. For along time they didn't know what happened to her, she had decided   
to fly solo, that's all he knew. Then about a week after the Shell she appeared, part of the   
international rescue and relief team, brought in by the UN, supporting a new identity and a new   
purpose. She'd told him she had learned of the Patriots while in Spain, trying to find out more   
of her "brother's" past, they'd been the one's to order the experiments done, and she wanted them   
to pay for that. Dave knew she still hated him, but she'd worked with them since, and Hal had   
her under heavy watch, Dave knew that he could trust her, as long as the Patriots were involved.  
  
"So, what's the word?" He half whispered to her as the two of them walked toward Hal.  
  
Naomi shrugged. "No clue, nerd boy over there went as white as a ghost when he was checking out   
the news channels."  
  
Dave nodded. "How many are reporting this?"  
  
Hal spun around in his chair, Dave could tell he was generally worried, this wasn't a hoax to   
bring them out, Raiden was in trouble. "All of them, and I far as I can tell from what video I   
was able to capture, none of this is fake or altered, it seems that he really did kill Ambassador   
Yale."  
  
Dave flopped down in a chair, and sighed. "Any word about where he is now?"  
  
Hal nodded and swung back around in his chair, a few extremely fast Keystrokes later he spoke.   
"Rose can you hear me?"  
  
"Ot - Otacon?" The voice wavering, creaking, she'd just been crying, probable worried out of   
head.  
  
"Yeah, Rose." Hal's voice was soft, and gentle, he knew what he was doing, Dave knew that, he'd   
been the one that always calmed people down, while he just scared the living piss out of them,   
well almost all of them.  
  
"Rose, do you know were Raiden is?" Dave said as he stood up, hoping that she could here him,   
that it wasn't some kind of local frequency through Hal and the computer.  
  
Her voice came back though. "Yo - You're going to take Jack away aren't you?" She was crying   
again.  
  
Hal sighed in front of him, loud enough to make it heard through the connection, it sounded like   
the sigh a father gave when he was growing impatient. "Rose, we aren't taking him away, we want   
to help, please tell us what happened."  
  
She did too, in a detail that was so rich, Dave could actually see it unfolding in his mind, the   
encode message with the information that led Raiden to China, the sniper killing the ambassador,   
how Raiden had run. Dave could see it all, and knew how deep the kid was, but that wasn't the   
worst news, no if Raiden did die then that just a life, Dave would do his best to safe him, that   
was true, but if he died, then he died. No what his hands shake was two words, two little words,   
that a good ninety percent of the world didn't understand. Metal Gear.  
  
Hal was talking again. "Rose, who sent you the information?"  
  
For along time there was only silence, then her voice came back, sounding uncertain. "It was   
from you, from Philanthropy."  
  
Dave cursed; they hadn't even made contact with Raiden since the Shell. "Rose," his voice was   
rough; he was hardly even trying to hold himself together. "Listen, that wasn't us." Dave   
growled, his closed fist slammed down, hitting the mainframe hard. "Hal get as much information   
as you can. Rose," he paused again, if he talked to her like this then he'd probable lose her,   
he had to try to keep come. "Rose, try to find Raiden, if you get anything at all get tell   
Otacon. Alright?"  
  
Another pause, Dave wondered if it was lag or she was thinking, either way it wasn't helping his   
temper. "Al - alright."  
  
Dave started to walk away, toward the one of the adjoining rooms. "Good. Dr. Hunter, come with   
me."  
  
Far away, in a land that is known and renowned for their technology, Jack races through the   
drenched streets, his clothes soaked through to his skin. It'd taken him all night, and almost   
all of his money but he managed to get out china, and into Japan at least. He sighed, thankful   
for the warmth as he stepped into the small motel near the outskirts of Kyoto.  
  
"I'd like a room." He whispered, his voice harsh, raw.  
  
The old lady at the counter looked him up and down, then smiled and handed him a key.  
  
"Your Japanese is terrible." She said to him in perfect English. "So keep with your own   
language boy."  
  
For the first time in the last week Jack couldn't help but smile, as he took the key. "Thanks."  
  
The old woman nodded to him, and he left to find his room.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------  
  
In case anyone wants to know the reason I manly use the character's real name is because I think   
  
that in real life they wouldn't be going around calling themselves by their handles and code   
  
names . . . It just seems odd. Anyway I hope you enjoyed Part Two. 


	3. Houston / Japan

Metal Gear:  
"Project Suzuku"  
Rated: Pg-13  
By: NeoMoon  
  
Part Three:  
  
The dark bass instrumental flowed through the yellow cab as it drove through the darkened   
nighttime streets of Houston, the music lent a quality to the view of high towering building to   
Pup, she'd never liked cities, they weren't personal enough for her, and the dark music that   
filled the cab, sharpened that dislike. She looked forward away from the tinted window, and   
looked at the front of the cable, her bright green eyes, reflecting in the review mirror. "Could   
you please turn that down?" Her voice was soft, flowing, her twisted accent, a testament to her   
life as a nomad, sung, lending, joining, itself to the dark music flowing from the speakers.  
  
The cabbie looked back at her, careless of the empty road in front of him, and smiled. "Sorry   
kid, but it keeps me awake, 'sides I thought you little Goth girls liked . . ."  
  
The knife was pressed against his throat in a flash. "I'm no child." Pup said, her voice a soft   
caress, as the blade pressed into the cabbie's throat, a trickle ran down the blade, welling up   
on the hilt before dripping off onto the cabbie's jacket, a feral smile passed over her face.   
"Now if you would your tip, and I guarantee you, you want your tip, I'd turn down the music."   
She paused, for dramatic effect. "Now do you understand?"  
  
The cabbie was sweating; she could smell the fear rolling off him, with every single little bead.   
"Y - yes." His was small, begging. Pup slowly moved the knife away from his throat, and with a   
flick of her wrist it was gone. "Now the hotel?"  
  
The cab sped up, her smile grew, she loved fear, it made people a lot nicer, and they always   
hurried to meet your request.  
  
Pup's heel's clicked loudly off the tile floor, echoing through though the receiving hall of the   
upscale hotel that she walked through her large canvas bag slung over one arm, and her long thin   
briefcase swing comfortably in her right hand.  
  
The young woman at the reception desk looked up from a computer screen, her eyes going wide as   
she saw Pup, walking toward her. The woman picked up a phone, Pup smiled lightly as the woman's   
eyes keep darting away from her, but always came back. The smile grew as Pup stepped up to the   
desk, and let her bag slide off her back, and fall to the floor, she never let go if the   
briefcase. "Hello." She said, honey coating her voice, as much as she could, the words that   
came out still sounded forced. The woman almost jumped, Pup silently hissed, this one too smelt   
of fear.  
  
"Hello." The woman finally said, her voice barely suppressing a shudder. "Can - can I help   
you?"  
  
Pup opened her mouth, ready to speak when the door to the left of the reception counter slammed   
open, and an old stick of man walked rigidly out of it. He looked over at Pup with open distain,   
as he walked behind the counter, and to the woman, who smell had changed from fear to relief, Pup   
gagged on the smell.  
  
"I am sorry, miss." The man, most likely the manager, or owner. "But we do not cater . . ."  
  
"Watch your words sir." Pup hissed as her grip on the briefcase tightened. "You may wish you   
never spoke them." She smiled at him, loving the confusion flickering in his eyes, it was so   
ease with these kind of people, Pup flicked a stray strand of purple blue hair away from her   
face, and continued. "I after all have a reservation."  
  
The manager's smile was full of arrogance. "Really, then may I ask your name?"  
  
The smile on Pup's face grew, and she bent down to pick up her bag, she'd won, with that one   
inquiry she'd won. "Hale." She said with a large smile as she dug into her back pocket and   
threw her open passport on the counter, the smile grew as the man finally realized whose daughter   
she was. "Rebecca Hale, and I would like my room."   
  
The man looked to her, then to the passport, and finally back to her his eyes wide, sweat beading   
on his forehead. "R - right away Miss Hale."  
  
Pup smiled the whole way, as the manager personally led her to the penthouse suite.  
  
Snake.  
  
Snake.  
  
SNAKE!  
  
Dave's head jerked forward, hitting the sit in front of his. With a groan he rubbed his hand   
over his face a looked out the small port window of the jet. He sighed and leaned back against   
his seat, and closed his eyes. For a second he'd forgotten where he was, where he was going.  
  
"Snake?" The voice was soft in his mind. Dave sighed again and opened his eyes. Hal did always   
have bad timing. Unclasping his belt he stood and slowly made his way to the back o the jet and   
slipped into the small latrine.  
  
After locking the door he flopped down onto the hard plastic toilet, and with another sigh, he   
spoke. "What do you want Otacon?"  
  
For a second all he could hear was static, the line was open, but no one was even attempting to   
talk, Dave's stomach tightened, could something have happened that quickly?  
  
Finally after a moment that seemed so much longer a voice came. "Snake . . . Solid Snake?" It   
was Rose, she sounded so unsure that it wasn't even close to funny, Dave smiled anyway.  
  
"Yes Rose, it's Snake." He said quietly, using his softest, most comforting voice, his smile   
grew as he heard her sigh with relieve. He might not be able to talk to people to make them   
relax, but he could easily seduce a woman. He just hoped Raiden didn't find out. Actually maybe   
he did, his smile grew even wider. "Do you have any information on Raiden?" His voice had   
changed again, once more holding the barely held rage that he had once been known for.   
  
He heard her sigh again, could almost imagine her shaking her head, trying to figure out if she   
was doing the right thing putting her lover and herself in his hands. "He's in Japan." She   
finally answered, her voice weak, resigned.  
  
Dave's smile grew soft, hoping that she could imagine it, hoping that it would comfort her in   
someway. He knew after all what it was like to worry about someone you loved.   
  
"Thank you, Rose." He said gently, as he half stood, and shuffled to the small door. "Do you   
know where?"  
  
A long silence, "no." She was lying.  
  
Dave sighed, and undid the lock. "I'll bring him back." Was all he said as he opened the door,   
and headed back to his seat.  
  
He'd just buckled himself back in when the intercom switched on and the heavy clear voice of the   
pilot flowed through the jet. "We're starting your descent to the Tokyo international airport   
now, were local time is three thirty in the afternoon, and after refueling we will finish our   
trip to Hong Kong. I ask that all passengers make sure that their safety beats are securely   
fastened and that tray tables are up . . ." Dave closed his eyes, letting the words wash through   
him unheard. He'd disappear at the Tokyo airport, and form there he'd have to be very careful.   
Dave slipped into the liquid darkness of sleep, and didn't feel anything, didn't hear anything   
until, the jet's wheels bumped against concrete, and the brake's squeaked. A half hour later,   
the passenger's were given permission to depart to look around the airport, and stretch their   
legs, being told when the jet would be departing, and to be there. Dave smiled absently as he   
held the sack that hid his sneaking suit, and left the plane, aware the whole time that the   
pretty Asian flight attendant was flowing him.  
  
Pup sighed as she walked out of the steamy bathroom, rubbing a towel through her hair, not caring   
that the rest of her young body was uncovered exposed to anyone who might be looking through the   
open windows of her suite. She smiled and picked up the briefcase from the floor next to the   
bathroom, and laid it softly onto her deluxe bed. Slowly with a lover's caress she undid the   
clasps, and open the case, her eyes misting over as she stared down at the black and brown rifle   
that lay inside the silk lined case. She bent down onto the bed, her hands moving out across the   
cold metal and wood. "Oh love." She sighed, as she lifted the rifle out of its case the way a   
mother would a child from a crib. "I'm so sorry I had to cope you up in there." She half closed   
her eyes as her middle and index finger brushed down the long stock, her smile grew, and she   
giggled slightly, like a little girl. "I know how to make it up to you." She giggled.  
  
With to much care she placed the rifle down onto the soft bed, and stood, picking up the   
briefcase, and gently sliding it under the bed. With her smile growing she turned down the   
lights of the penthouse suite's bedroom, and walked slowly over to the bed and threw back the   
sheets. Carefully she retrieved her "beloved," and slid underneath the covers of the bed, the   
rifle wrapped in her arms, her head lying lovingly on the hand gripe. A moment later she was   
asleep, and dreaming of tomorrow, dreaming of her father arriving to talk with the President of   
Armstech about selling the company his great grand father had started. Dreaming of her father   
being kissed by her lover, dreaming of the blood red rose that would bloom from his heart. In   
her sleep Pup smiled, this was her job, after all she owed great great grand papa for giving her   
her beloved, that and great great grand papa had demanded it. Her smile grew; she loved her job.  
  
Jack sighed as he stared out the window of the small room that now served as his home. He   
watched in grim silence as the sunset, and gulped down more of the bitter local beer he'd brought   
from a bar down the street.  
  
I was a long time before the sun finally set, and the moon was high in the sky before he finally   
moved. He'd been here for more then week, and he knew that everyone that lived in the area knew   
who he was, what he was, after all he'd seen it himself one night as he sat in a dimly lit bar,   
in a shadowy corner stall, watching everything that went on around him. A television was on over   
the bar itself, the bartender watching it as he cleaned glasses with his old slender hands. Jack   
watched with growing fear as his face suddenly appeared on the screen, large kanji slid across   
the screen, he didn't know what they said, he'd never been required to learn any written   
languages, but he knew what they meant. He knew they were telling people to call someone the   
police the embassy, the SDF, someone like them if they saw him. A number of people were   
watching, drinking their beers and sake's as the still picture disappeared and a bit of black and   
footage of the hotel in Singapore played. Jack's heart was beating harder in his chest, with   
each passing moment, threaten to burst out and scream.   
  
The bartender finally shook his head, and the television clicked off. Jack waited in his shadowy   
stall for the rest of the night, savoring the darkness that always had protected him. It wasn't   
until the bar was closing and the bartender was swiping the floor that he finally stood. The   
bartender looked over at him, not surprised that someone had been there, he only nodded at Jack   
before going back to his work. With a sigh of relief Jack left the small bar, and never went   
back.  
  
Jack laughed, as he finished his beer, and walked to the door grabbing his jacket, he really   
didn't have to worry, at least not according to the old woman, she after all had explained the   
very existence of this part of Kyoto.  
  
Back in the fifties, during the industrial boom, she had told him, thousands of families and such   
had come from the country looking for work in the factories that had sprung up around the   
outskirts of the big cities like Tokyo and here Kyoto. She told him that within weeks slums   
appeared, building and shacks quickly built by the corporations that owned the factories, and by   
the families themselves. These places were very dangerous, even then, men, women, and even   
children who couldn't afford the cost of housing, or had no job would take to the streets, after   
a few years a lot of the better, smarter families left this area of the city, either moving into   
the newer better suburbs being built all around the prefectures are back to the country to   
rebuild their lives. That's when this area of the city became a refuge to every one that needed   
one, good, bad, or somewhere in between, it didn't matter, if you could look after yourself you'd   
be fine here. That was what she told him, that and something else had made Jack smile, the story   
itself sounded like something out of an old Bogart film, but the next line she gave him was what   
made the smile come to his face. "No one asks questions here boy, not as long as you keep out of   
everyone else's business."  
  
Jack shook his head, clearing his mind of the memory, and walked down the old wooden stairwell to   
the front room were the old woman waited, her eyes wide as she stared up the steps at him, fear   
clear in her eyes. Her mouth moved, a silent command, a second later thunder clapped in the room   
so loud it made Jack Flinch, a second latter blood trickled away from her mouth as at the same   
time it pooled against her shirt. Jack turned and ran up the stairs back to his small room,   
locking it quickly and slid down under his bed, grabbing the nine that he had put there. He   
quickly pushed out from under the bed just as someone started slamming against the door. "We   
know who you are!" Someone screamed from the other side of the door, as the slamming increased,   
Jack ignored them as he hurried to the window, grabbing his small canvas bag from the table next   
to it. He had a foot on the sill, read to push himself out and onto the slanted roof, when the   
voice sounded again over the noise of the pounding. "Give it up!" The voice yelled to him.   
"Just give up. Jack the Ripper!"  
  
He was frozen, his heart slowly in his chest, his breath caught in his lungs, burning, screaming   
to get out, but his lungs didn't remember how. A lifetime passed, Jack's frozen eyes locked onto   
the door, as it slammed inward, creaking off its hinges and falling loudly to the floor. A large   
Japanese man walked in, a smile on his face, as he stepped forward and moved to the side.   
Something moved from the shadows of the hallway, something that made a mechanical noise. Slowly   
that noise grew.   
  
Jack's eyes grew wide with horror as the wheelchair broke into the light, as he stared at the   
frail white haired man that sat in that chair. The patch was gone, replaced by a fake glass eye,   
but still Jack knew the man in the chair. "You're dead." He whispered, his voice coming out   
sounding like a frightened child who had just woke to find that his worst night terror was in   
fact reality.  
  
"I'm quite alive." Solidus whispered with a hint of a smile on his thin face. "Although, I   
don't know if this can even be considered alive."  
  
Dave took the turn slowly, making sure that his stalker would see. A smile crossed over his   
face, this was actually quite fun. He'd spent the day gliding in and out of Tokyo's biggest   
malls and shops, randomly turning down this alley or that, but now he knew the game had to end,   
he had a job to do, a friend to find. He turned around, and smiled as his stalker turned the   
corner and stopped. She was buried in the shadows of the building; still Dave knew it was a   
woman.   
  
"Hello, Snake." Said in all to familiar voice. Dave's breath caught in his throat as the woman   
stepped slowly seductively from the shadows and walked to him, a light smile on her face, it   
never reached her dark eyes.  
  
Mei Ling. The name screamed in his head, his breath released itself from his throat in a sigh.   
Mei Ling just watched him and laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He finally asked as he stepped forward, sliding his hands into his   
jacket's pockets.  
  
Mei Ling shrugged, and stared at him, her eyes looked so sad. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She   
small twenty two was in her hand before Dave could even respond to her words, so he just stared   
in totally disbelieve, she was a friend had put her own life on the line to protect him, she   
couldn't be doing this. "I'm so sorry Snake." She said shaking her head; he could here the pain   
in her voice, the barely restrained tears. "It's the only way.  
  
It happened so slowly, he had always that it would be fast, but it wasn't. The small gun flashed   
as the bullet left the chamber, flying at him, he could actually see it, could actually count the   
number of breathes he took. Then there was incredible pain, he heard himself grunt, could feel   
his knees buckling under him, could feel the ground against his body as everything turned to gray   
then to black.   
  
He heard someone running away, the sounds of heals clicking on concrete. Then there was nothing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well there you have Part three, I hope that people start to think I'm in this now for the long   
hall and well read it, not to mention review it ^_^*  
  
To answer some questions . . . Errr . . . Actually one:  
  
Yes Dave is short for David.   
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed this part, I'm gonna try to get part four up next weekend. So until   
then later 


	4. Here, There, and Everywhere

Metal Gear:  
Project Suzuku  
Rated: PG-13  
By: NeoMoon  
  
Part Four:  
  
Meryl stared at him, her dark green eyes accusing. He watched her warily as she circled around   
him. He stared back at her, at the bruised flesh, the results of Ocelot's torture. She came   
back around, walked closer to him, her hips swaying seductively. He watched, his breath   
hitching, his heart pounding harder and harder against his chest, bruising itself in its frenzy.   
No! His mind screamed. This wasn't real! Meryl was dead, she died during Shadow Moses, she'd   
died . . .  
  
"Because of you." She whispered in his ear, her lips brushing against his neck, her fingers   
softly running down his bare chest. His lungs tightened he couldn't breath; his heart was   
beating ever faster threatening to tear itself apart at any moment. "Do you want me Snake?" Her   
voice was low and husky. She backed away from him smiling; the malice in that smile tore at him,   
the hatred in her eyes hurt even more.   
  
The land around them changed, to a world of twisted metal and fire, he could smile the burn of   
the oil, could feel the warming steel beneath him, as he watched her watching him, watched as   
that malevolent smiled changed into a silent gasp of a final breath. She still watched him as   
she fell to her side, her head hitting the warming metal with a skull shattering "thunk."  
  
NO! No, he wouldn't allow this, not again, he wouldn't let her die, he couldn't let her die! He   
stepped forward, an odd weight pressing down on him, he ignored the pain that laced up his legs   
and stepped forward again, and again, his movement slow at first, but soon he was in a full   
sprint, his teeth clenched together, working passed the pain off the odd weight. The world of   
metal and fire stretched out, making him run further and further. Behind him someone laughed, a   
cold feminine laugh. He stopped and turned. Meryl stood a foot away from him, her dark eyes a   
frozen dead stare. Her lips moved silently saying something to him. The world disappeared, and   
he fell through the darkness.  
  
Her silent words were given shape around him as he fell. He screamed against them denying them,   
cursing them for existing, and in the end something broke, and the words rushed into him.   
  
You killed me.  
  
Six years ago Mei Ling never would have been here, six years ago she would be doing her damnedest   
to struggle against these people. That was six years ago, that wasn't now. She sighed bitterly   
as the elevator door slid open, and she stepped through, her heels clicking rhythmically on the   
old marble floor.   
  
Three years ago she had been abducted by a small group of terrorist, at first she fought against,   
them clench her teeth and silently weeping as the y beat her and tortured her, an . . . She   
shook her head, she didn't want to remember that. She'd survived for two long years, ignoring   
there comments, the pain, the humiliating of what was done to her, then they found the one thing,   
the only thing that would break her. A year ago they had given her a picture, a very recent   
picture of her only family, her little sister. On that day she had almost literally died was   
they told her some much that she wanted nothing more then that death they had kept from her for   
so long. She wept as they told her were her little sister lived, the names of all her friends,   
what school she attended, even her favorite brand of tampon. She cursed them, and for the first   
time struggled against them, knowing deep down that they were making it all up, that there was no   
way they knew were her sister was, then they showed her the video.  
  
Eight hours later she agreed to do whatever they wanted.  
  
She shock away her thoughts, this was not the time nor the place for those thoughts, she could   
think of her past later, when she free, if she would ever be free.  
  
She stopped, and looked at the almost black metal door, and placed her left hand on the scanner   
next it, the scanner flashed blue, and the door made a slight clicking sound before sliding open.   
With a deep breath Mei Ling stepped into the Cold Room.  
  
He was waiting for her, behind his desk, his gaze fixed totally on her. Three years ago, he had   
been so big, filled with so much strength, he scarred her then because of that strength, but as   
she walked down the ramp at the Cold Room's entrance, and looked at the frail man that watched   
her, she realized, again, that she should have been more frightened of the mind that had waited   
behind that strength. "Did it go well?" His voice came from the darkness echoing through the   
room, the shallow, faint sounds of a respirator, following shortly after.  
  
She stared at him for a moment, trying her best to collect her thoughts, trying not to wonder   
like everyone else in his employ, how he had lived. Finally after what felt like a lifetime she   
nodded. "Yes, Snake has been . . ." Her voice hitched, she could feel the pain clamping her   
chest, dear god she hadn't wanted to it, she'd wanted so bad to ask him for help, to tell him   
everything, but - but thy could get her sister at anytime, could destroy her like they did her,   
could do to her what they had done to Mei Ling. No, she did what she had to do to save her only   
family, besides it was to late now she couldn't take it back, she'd just have to hope . . . She   
shook her head and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Snake has been neutralized."  
  
The man laughed, it echoed through the room, rattled every bone in her body, she felt sick.   
"That is a nice way to say you murdered a friend." He laughed again. "This has been so hard on   
you hasn't it child." His voice was soft now almost soothing, but she could feel the cold that   
edged that voice, that tried to overwhelm her. She straightened as much as she could, and threw   
her shoulders back, she had killed a friend, had killed someone that had meant something to her,   
well, she would live with that scar for the rest of her life but she would NOT allow it to be   
used as another weapon against her!  
  
"I did what needed to be done." She said, filling her voice with as much venom as she dared.   
"Is there anything else you would like, Sir?"  
  
He smiled, that cold deadly smile that told her she would never leave here alive if she tried   
that again. "In fact my dear," his voice was to calm, to nice. "There is." He rested his hand   
on the black desk, his index finger tipping it ever so slightly. Behind him the wall came to   
life, so a young blonde man sleeping in one of the "guest rooms." She stared at the wall for   
along time, watching as the man's bare chest rose and fell, as he lay in the bed, his body far to   
still.   
  
"Who is he?" She asked, her dark eyes still fixed on the picture of the man.  
  
"My son."  
  
"What do you want done?"   
  
She could hear the sounds of the wheel chairs motors as the man moved out from behind the desk,   
and away from her. "Find a way to rid him of his nanomachines." She heard a door swish open,   
then nothing. She was alone.  
  
Hal Flopped down into the old cushioned stall that rested near the rear of Ol' Times bar, and   
took a sip from his stein. "What?" He said, barely containing his laugh as he saw the odd smirk   
on Naomi's face. She just shook her head and went back to drink her own beer, and going over the   
folder of information on Hale Biosystems.  
  
Hal sighed and went back to his own little stack of papers, taking sips of his beer every time he   
could manage to tear himself away from the papers. "Would you stop that!" He hissed as he   
realized Naomi was staring at him again.  
  
Naomi laughed, and pushed a few strands of her dark hair away from her face. "I'm sorry." She   
said, trying her best to restrain the laugh, it didn't work and she broke out again in a fit of   
laughter.   
  
"What?" Hal growled, then took a sip of beer.  
  
"That!" She laughed pointing at his stein.  
  
Hal looked down at his stein wide eyed, then lifted above his head to look under it. "What is   
something wrong with it?"  
  
She shook her head tears rolling down her face, crossing over her puffed out cheeks, she looked   
like she was going to explode. After a few heavy breaths she looked at him, her eyes serious,   
her voice still held amusement though. "You don't sip beer."   
  
Hal stared at her for a moment, then laughed. "Sorry."  
  
She only sighed and went back to her papers still shaking her head. "What am I going to do with   
you." She said under her breath, not aware that he'd heard her.   
  
Hal stuck out his tongue then went back to his own pile.  
  
Somewhere, far away from the darkness someone hummed an old Beetles song terribly off key. Dave   
concentrated on that, and slowly he pulled himself away from the freefall through the darkness,   
accepting the weight and pain that greeted him as he pushed upward, defining what was happening   
to him.  
  
The cold darkness broke away to a warm soft darkness; he could feel soft sheets over his naked   
body, and the comfort of a bed under him. Only thing was, why was naked? He groaned loudly as   
pain rushed through his chest and head. He gave up trying to think, and just enjoyed the soft   
warmth of the sheets.   
  
"Ah, I see you're a wake." The floated into the warm darkness, a woman's voice, heavily   
accented.   
  
Dave tried to sit up, but was pushed back down unto the bed by soft warm hands. "No, you rest."   
Said the woman.  
  
Dave opened his eyes, and searched the ceiling, then the rest of the room, his mind taking in all   
the possible ways to escape, a lone window, near the far end, a beautiful young woman sitting in   
a chair, a single door, at the other end, slightly open, he could see another large room on the   
other side, and another door, closed, he wondered were that one lead, but judging from the small   
size of it's frame, it was probably a closet of some sort. After a moment he turned his   
attention back to the ceiling, letting all the facts of the room assimilate into his mind. A   
second later he jumped up, and was forcefully pushed back down onto the bed. "Hell." The woman   
snarled as she kept him pinned. "I've had children that listened better then you!"  
  
Dave managed a smile. "Sorry."  
  
The woman sighed and let go of him, then plopped back into the chair next to his bed.  
  
"Where am I?" Dave asked, keeping his eyes on the ceiling.  
  
"My apartment." The woman said dryly. "In my bed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She growled at him. "I've had to sleep on a very uncomfortable couch for the last two days."  
  
"Oh." Dave dared to look at her and could see the amusement in her eyes. She was playing with   
him. Him! "And may I ask the name of the lady whose bed I've stolen." He said a little too   
sweetly, he suppressed the smile as he noticed that he through her off balance.  
  
"Mariko Yashida." She said, her voice almost a whisper. "And yours?"  
  
Dave racked his mind, trying to remember the alias he'd used this time. Damn he had way to many   
names. "James." He finally blurted out, remembering the name that was on his passport. "James   
Howllet."  
  
Mariko smiled at him and stood, the look in her eyes told him she'd reached some kind of decision   
about him, and he hoped it was a good one. "Well, Mr. Howllet." She said, as she walked toward   
the partly opened door. "I'll go make some tea." She turned to look at him, a large smile on   
her face. "And when I get back, you got some explaining to do."  
  
Dave cocked his head back to get a better look at her. "About what?"  
  
"About why a strong looking Gaijin like you was bleeding to death in the ally." She gave him a   
final smile before walking out, a moment later he hard the lolling sounds off Mariko in the   
kitchen. With a sigh, he relaxed his body in the soft bed and closed his eyes, letting the   
encroaching darkness take him again.  
  
Hal let out a relieved sigh as the train final arrived, and he pulled Naomi through the door.   
  
"I can walk ffine by myself." She hissed, as he walked over to a bench and plopped down into it,   
burying his head in between his hands, god he was tired.   
  
Naomi plopped down next to him a ruffed his hair. "Hey!" She said brightly, he looked up at her   
fully aware of how wary he looked, and at the fact that would only drive her more.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Leets go to a club."  
  
Hal sighed, Christ not this again. "No, we got to make sure Dave can reach us."  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully for a second, her beer blurred eyes clearing, then the clarity   
disappeared. "Ah, Davey -"  
  
"Davey?"  
  
"- Won't mind, 'specially if little Hal gets a girl." She giggled, then tugged on his shoulder.   
"Come on."  
  
"No." He hissed pulling his arm away from her, a second later she grabbed it again and rested   
her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I can name every gene in the human body." She said her slurred voice full of pride.  
  
Hal sighed. "That's great."  
  
"I can, even alphabetically!" She tried to jump up, but Hal grabbed her by the nap of her shirt   
and pulled her back onto the bench. "See, I can even do it backwoords. Zel . . ."  
  
"I believe you!" Hal said hurriedly, not wanting to go through the pain of hearing her go this   
again.  
  
She leaned against him again, and sighed, closing her eyes. "Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
Hal almost jumped with fright. "What?"  
  
She looked up at him, and giggled. "You're scared."  
  
"And you're drunk."  
  
Am not." She said in a pouty voice, then stuck her tongue out at him. "Jus' happy." She sighed   
contently and snuggled up against him. "I wonder why the Campbell's here?"  
  
Hal's eye's shoot open, and he looked down at her. "What?"  
  
She looked at him, and pointed to the door to the next car. "See."  
  
Hal followed her figure, his eyes growing wide as he saw the old man looking at them from behind   
the glass of the car door.  
  
"fuck!" Hal hissed, as he pushed off the seat, pulling Naomi with him, "come on." He growled,   
as he pushed her into the next car.  
  
"I bet he'd go to the club with me."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
The train started forward, pushing the ground under them away, Hal stumbled over Naomi, pushing   
them close to the floor. He jumped up quickly, not bothering to see were Campbell was, just   
knowing that they had to get moving maybe, if they got to the back fast enough, he could pull the   
emergency stop, and then run through the tunnel. Did these things even have an emergency stop,   
he thought, then wondered why he'd thought that just then. Picking Naomi up, he started to run   
the length of the car.   
  
"That's far enough Mr. Emmerich."  
  
"Shit." Hal mumbled as he heard the gun cock behind him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry, if this part seemed a little light heart compared to the rest, but I figured that hey why   
not, serious movies and television shows have lighthearted moments, that and it shows you that   
the characters are human, able to go through the whole range of motions. Anyway I hope you   
enjoyed this part, and thanks for reading!  
  
To answer a few things. Yes I know my spelling is terrible, I actually have an editor, but she   
works for my other stories, and I wouldn't to trouble her with the increased workload. With the   
grammar and sentence structure though, that's just me, its my style, I've been called chaotic,   
but I've at least always thought, that it fit my type of stories, since my stories too are very   
chaotic. Well Again thanks for reading, and I'll try my best to put out the next part very soon.  
  
Later  
NeoMoon 


	5. Those who Tempt the Fates

Metal Gear:  
"Project Suzuku"  
Rated: PG-13  
By: NeoMoon  
  
Part Five:  
  
He remembered the days after the Big Shell, he remembered taking Rose by her hand, running   
through the streets of a city in total disarray, ducking through allies and building, knowing   
that he was being followed by them.   
  
He remembered, holding the gun to the old man's head, sweet beading against the old wrinkled and   
sun burnt head, the old man's pitiful voice as he begged Jack not to kill him. He wouldn't have   
killed him, the man was just an innocent, they just need his truck that was all.   
  
Jack remembered getting that truck, grimly happy by the fact that the man had not had a heart   
attack, and with Rose safely seated in the passenger seat, he left New York far behind, spending   
months on the road, at first staying in small seedy motels, then later in the truck, just enough   
money left for food and gas.  
  
After months on the run Jack had found that he had driven them all the way to Alaska. He   
remember he smiled when he'd first stepped out into the crisp air of the farm that he and Rose   
had rented under false names, with money they had scraped together from various odd jobs that   
they had done when they had first gotten to the cool northern land.  
  
The farm didn't do much, at least this time of year, in the summer Jack would start it up again,   
he'd been told by his landlord that it was a diary farm, and so, Jack, wanting to escape at last   
from his pass and live out the rest of his days in peace with his girl, and their coming child,   
settled in and began to wait.  
  
That first morning Jack awoke earlier then Rose, who now had a fully plump belly, and glowed as   
if touched by the heavens, and walked out into the cold morning steam raising off his almost   
naked body as his bare feet crunched down the snow. He walked further and further leaving Rose   
and the farm behind. Soon he stood alone in a forest of evergreen, his breath forming a fog   
around him, his arm dangling limply at his side, his head lowered as if praying.  
  
In the silence of the forest Jack lost himself, his body moved with a fluidity he had never know,   
his heart pounding with excretion and excitement. That day Jack accepted what he was, and began   
for once at peace with himself.  
  
He came back to the farm at nightfall, Rose was sitting at the small round table, that provide   
the only furniture in their front room, a large mug of steaming coco in her hand. When Jack came   
through the door, his skin almost blue, and covered in ice from the sweat she stood, looking at   
him with both anger and worry. As she strode over to him she stopped, her hands moving to her   
stomach, it was time.  
  
Wake up, Jake.   
  
He ran over to her, his eyes wide with fright, blood was running down her leg, something was   
wrong. The baby, the baby must . . .  
  
Jake you must wake up.  
  
He remembered picking her up, not bothering to grab any clothing, just hurrying out the door,   
seating her lovingly into their old stolen truck, jumping over the hood. Fumbling for the keys.   
He didn't have the keys. Rose was crying. Her hands were covered in blood. No the baby, she   
couldn't lose it, the baby was . . .   
  
Jack!  
  
Something coursed through him, jerking him out of his hellish memories. A scream ran through   
him, escaping his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Mei Ling standing there worry plainly painted   
on her face as she looked at him, beside her sat his foster father, his destroyed body sitting at   
odd angles in the specially made chair.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Ripper?"  
  
Jack just stared, carefully keeping his mouth shut, his mind closed, he moved his eyes, the only   
part of him he really could still control thanks to the blasted restraining device that Solidus   
had forced Mei Ling to put him in. She was looking at him, her eyes full of pity and shame. She   
was like him in a way a prisoner.  
  
"Any luck." Solidus said interrupting their silent communication.  
  
Mei Ling shook her head and turned away from him. "No, who ever developed these was a genius."  
  
"Of course, he was a pawn of the enemy after all."  
  
Mei Ling ignored him and continued. "They're self replicating, using the minerals and other   
resources already in his body to create more." She sighed, her thumb and forefinger rubbing the   
ridge of her nose. "No matter how many I can take out, by the time I go back in, they've already   
reproduced."  
  
Solidus smiled. "You speak as if they are living creatures."  
  
Mei Ling nodded, and looked back at Jack. "For all proposes they are."  
  
Solidus sighed, and turned his wheel chair. "You've been working with him for three days now, I   
wish to see results soon." Slowly his chair wheeled itself to the open door. He stopped as he   
crossed it, and without turning around said, "by the way, your sister got accepted into Harvard."   
  
Hal groaned, his hand snaking up to the large knot in his head. Slowly, painfully he opened his   
eyes. He was in a dimly lit room, facing a metal door, there weren't any windows, and the place   
looked sound prove, so that meant there was no us screaming. With another groan he sat up,   
cringing as his stiff muscles protested the action.  
  
"Oh your awake." Naomi muttered from the shadows.  
  
"Yeah, how long?"  
  
Naomi laughed, and walked out of her spot in the shadows, sitting next to him on the hard bunk.   
"About two days." She sighed. "Which means I've been sleeping on a cold floor."  
  
Hal looked around again at the small cell, there was no other bunk. "Sorry." He said lamely.  
  
Naomi shrugged and stretched out next to him, her dark eyes looking up at the ceiling. "Doesn't   
matter much, they've at least fed me."  
  
Hal stood, and walked to the door, his hands going over them. "You know why we're here?" He   
asked as he moved from the door to the wall pacing along it.  
  
Naomi shook her head. "No I just woke up yesterday, last thing I remember is the bar."  
  
Hal stopped his search and leaned against the wall. "Since then?"  
  
"Well every so often a guard brings in two plates of food," she paused. "I hope you don't mind I ate yours."  
  
Hal shrugged.  
  
"Well besides that nothing, I guess they're waiting for you to wake up."  
  
Light flooded the room, as the door opened and a large man walked in, two others followed closely   
behind. "Well it's good to see you're in fine health Doctor Emmerich." The man walked further   
into the cell, the two guards behind him staying at the door, there rifles held in front of them,   
ready to fire on Hal or Naomi if anything happened. "Well, if you two would come with me, the   
Commander wishes to speak with you."  
  
Hal pushed of the wall, holding out his arm, silently telling Naomi to wait. "And who would that   
be?"  
  
The man walked out the door never answering them, a second later the guards lead them out, and   
into the brightly lit chrome halls.  
  
Dave sat at the table his legs crossed underneath him. He smiled at his host trying his best not   
to let out any sign what so ever that it was damn uncomfortable and slurped his instinct Ramen.   
"I thought they had restaurants for this here." He said after finishing the last of noodles.  
  
Mariko laughed and put her bowl gently on the table. "Yes but I'm in school, and such things are   
very expensive." She stood, and took his bowl, walking slowly into her small kitchen.   
  
Dave watched, strangely at ease in this small urban apartment near the edge of Tokyo. It was   
almost sad that he'd be leaving tonight, never to see the young woman again, but that was for the   
better, everyone he ended up caring for ended up dead. Or worse.  
  
"In school? I thought you said that you were a nurse?" He yelled over the rush of the water   
from the kitchen sick.  
  
"I am, but only at night." The sink turned off and Mariko walked back into the room, rubbing her   
hands on her loose fitting jeans. "I'm actually still in nursing school." Dave nodded, not   
wanting to pry anymore but Mariko continued. "Right now I'm only a nurse's assistant, but soon   
I'll be registered!" She smiled her face bright with the thought of her coming achievement.   
Dave gave her another reassuring nod, his mind made up about leaving. This girl had her life   
planned out, he couldn't involve her, and he'd just leave her behind save here in her live out   
her life.  
  
That night he stayed quiet, helping her with a few chores, shrugging off the pain he felt in his   
side from his wound, ignoring the sticky feeling of blood soaking through the tightly bound   
wrappings. When it was late, and Mariko was gone to her job, he did a quick check on his bag,   
making sure that thieves or Mariko hadn't taken anything, then quickly left, leaving nothing   
behind of himself save for a few bloodied bandages.  
  
Dave took in the warm spring night as he walked down the brightly lit streets of Tokyo, his eyes   
always forward yet seeing everything around him. He moved silently gracefully through the crowds   
never touching anyone, never leaving any king of impression on the crowds. He was still a   
considered terrorist by the world, and although he had managed to get on the jet coming to Japan   
he never doubted for a second that his thin cover of a normal businessman would be lost, and if   
that happened he'd be standing in it very deeply.  
  
With barely a thought Dave slipped through the main streets and into the alleys covering the   
distance between them with a ground-eating stride, in seconds he stood before an old shabby bar   
in the infamous red light district. With a smile he walked in, and was greeted with an air of   
remembrance.  
  
After the Gulf War Dave had been assigned to Fox-Hound, and was then soon sent to Japan for his   
training in the art of fighting and stealth. While there he had frequented the bar he now stood   
in, and became good friends with its owner who in turn was good friends with the Yakuza, both of   
which owed Dave a favor.   
  
With a large smile, Dave walked over to the bar and plopped down on a empty stool, his dark eyes   
staring at the fat man that stood behind the bar his body turned away from the happenings of the   
building, cleaning out a glass with a dirty rag. "Can I have some Rice wine with whiskey!" Dave   
yelled of the loud music that played in the bar.  
  
The fat man stiffed, his hand forgetting how to clean the glass. Slowly he turned his eyes   
widening as he saw Dave. "I should have knowing." He said with a thin smile on his face. "Only   
you would drink something so disgusting."  
  
Dave lost his smile but his dark eyes still held a little of his humor. "Uh-Huh. My drink,   
Kojima?"  
  
The old fat man laughed, and shaking his head turned back around to mix the drink.  
  
It was the early hours of the morning when, the bar finally closed, and sitting at one of the few   
upright tables Dave sat with his old friend, and looked over the ruins of the bar. They sat   
their along time, talking about the pass, of old friends that existed on both sides of the world   
and law, and what Kojima had been up to since Dave had left over almost fifteen years ago.  
  
"So tell me old friend." Kojima said lightly as he sipped on a large mug of coffee. "Why are   
you back here, do you not remember what happened the last time you came to this place."  
  
Dave laughed, and took another long drink of his mix drink, which had remained bottomless the   
whole night. "I remember you finally had a place to put a window when I left."  
  
"Ah yes." Kojima laughed. "I do like it, but no I mean Shima, you remember him, yes?"  
  
Dave sighed. "Yeah, that's why I'm here."  
  
Kojima nodded, and set down his drink. "You and him were both good costumers, and friends but I   
don't want you bringing you feud back into here."  
  
Dave nodded. Back in '94 he'd left Japan and the bar behind, taking with him a young woman who   
he had promised to help. She no longer wanted to be a part of the Yakuza and he understood   
perfectly, unfortunately her boyfriend, who at the time was a good friend of his did not want it   
to happen, and after almost a month of small fights the two came to a head in Kojima's bar. "How   
is Shima anyway?" Dave asked, looking out the window that had not been there when he left. "I   
didn't stick around for the ambulance."  
  
"I'll tell you this because you are an old friend, and because I don't want to see you get hurt.   
Leave. Leave this bar, leave Tokyo, and leave Japan. Shima remembers what you did, how badly   
you damaged his pride, and he hasn't forgiven you." Kojima reached for his coffee, and took   
along sip.   
  
Dave sighed. "Damn, I was hoping . . ."  
  
Kojima shook his head. "To find a friend in the Yakuza, but Shima now runs them."  
  
Dave looked at the old man his eyes wide, his mouth moving wordlessly as he searched for the   
words.  
  
Kojima smiled and answered the question Dave couldn't ask. "Seven years ago, he headed a take   
over. It was very bloodily." The old man sighed and gave Dave a severe look. "Do you remember   
back in 2001, the madman who was responsible for the school stabbing in Izumo?"  
  
Dave nodded, remembering the events that had played out over the radio in his old Alaskan home.   
  
"Well," Kijima continued. "It wasn't a madman, it was one Shima's boys. You see Takao's   
daughter went to that school." Kojima sighed, and took another sip of his coffee. "Takao give   
in soon after, too afraid for his families life."  
  
Dave stood, and patted his old friend on the shoulder. "I'm not Takao, Shima can do whatever he   
wants with my family." Dave gave his old friend another pat, then began to leave. "Besides I   
got a bargaining chip."  
  
As Dave left the building Kojima put down the coffee and stood, his old eyes fixed on a shadowed   
wall. "He's gone now." He said loud enough to be heard by even those outside the building.  
  
The soft sound of an engine whirled around him as the frail man wheeled out from the shadows, a   
smile playing on his twisted face. "You did good, old man." The wheel-chaired man said, his   
voice a harsh rasp. "It would have been bad if he knew about me."  
  
Kojima nodded, and took his mug over the bar, then turned to look at the other man. "So why do   
you not want Solid Snake to know you now run the Yakuza?"  
  
The man in the wheel chair laughed. "Because, it will be more fun to watch him playing with his   
old friend."  
  
Kojima nodded. "Then as you see Hebisamano."  
  
"Yes," the man said as he wheeled back into the darkness. "As I see fit."  
  
Slowly Hal and Naomi were led into a large room. It was brightly decorated with fuzzy cartoon   
animals running and playing through meadows, toys and stuffed animals where thrown haphazardly   
throughout the room, intermixed with plastic guns and blades. In one corner a red haired woman   
sat on the heavily carpeted floor, a young blonde haired boy next to her, they seemed to be   
playing.  
  
The guards paused them further into the room, and slammed the door. The red haired woman and the   
boy jumped, then looked back.  
  
"You." Hal whispered as the Red haired woman stood and walked toward them, motioning for the two   
to seat at a large wooden table at one end of the room. "How?"  
  
The woman only smiled and disappeared through another door.   
  
"Hal?" Naomi whispered as they sat down, the little blonde haired boy going back to his toy   
katana sword. "I - I thought she was . . ."  
  
Hal put up his finger, telling Naomi to keep quiet. "I don't think it's her, I mean I saw her   
body."  
  
Naomi nodded, but her face was grim. "If Dave knew."  
  
The red haired woman walked back into the room, a tray of cookies and milk in her hand.   
"Sergei," she called over to the little boy. "Come over and eat your snack."  
  
The boy literally jumped up from where he sat playing and ran over to the table sliding into a   
chair, his light blue eyes beaming as the woman set out first a plate a glass for him then Naomi   
and Hal.   
  
"I'm really sorry, but it's all I got at the moment, the guards won't be bringing anything else   
till tonight." She said with shrug then sat down. "I heard that Uncle Roy brought you here."  
  
Hal nodded as he stared at her, to over come with disbelieve to even talk now. She'd called   
Campbell Uncle Roy!  
  
"You can't be!" Naomi blurted, saying what Hal could only think. "We basically watched you   
die!"  
  
"I did die, and they brought me back." Meryl said. "They said I was of use, now eat." She   
looked over at the Sergei, who had stopped eating and was looking at the three adults with a   
confused look. "Eat your snack Sergei are no diner." The boy lowered his eyes and quickly ate   
up the rest of his cookies.  
  
"Sergei?" Hal asked, his mind strangely at ease.  
  
Meryl nodded. "Sergei Gurlukovish." She said simply then took a sip from her glass of milk.   
"They brought him to me when he was just a little baby." She sighed. "Poor kid, They said his   
mother died during birth."  
  
"By they you mean the Patriots?" Naomi asked sounding casual despite their situation.  
  
Meryl nodded.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well I'm really, really sorry it took me damn near two months to bring out this newest chapter,   
but I ran into a bunch of problems with different things and an addiction to WarCraft 3 online   
that I had to deal with. In the end though I've gotten the next chapter up and I really hope   
youse like it.  
  
I must say I'm actually a little disappointed in this chapter, I had wanted to have more then   
just talking going on, but I'm still a novice writer so I'm sure I'll get better.  
  
Anyway if you're this far, then thank you very much, and I hope you enjoyed the story. Part Six   
will be out as soon as I can get it out - baring any more problems of course - and for all you   
who may be wondering what happened to Pup, you'll find out next chapter. I couldn't fit her in   
this one.  
  
Thanks again!  
NeoMoon 


	6. The Who's and the Why's

Metal Gear:  
"Project Suzuku"  
Rated: PG-13  
By: NeoMoon  
  
Part Six:  
  
Pup walked down the tiled corridor, her small steel tipped boots quiet. Slowly she turned a corner, one hand holding the   
thin long briefcase that held her love, the other reaching behind her back, feeling the small set of knives she kept hidden   
their. She smiled as she saw the corridor was empty; after all she had expected a larger welcoming party then the three   
guards that so careless took the elevator. With her smile growing she continued on her way, her pace slow and deliberate,   
her dark eyes always watching everything going on around her.  
  
Her smile dropped into a deep frown as she looked at the large plane window that adored the end of the corridor, turning   
around slowly she saw that she had not been mistaken, there was no seem, no parting, the walls were solid, are at least gave   
the impression, which meant that her contractor had not given Pup the proper information. With a growl of frustration she   
set to work on the window, her hand moving slowly and silently in a great arc, another moment passed, Pup's teeth biting down   
on her lip, as she carefully placed the suction cup onto the window and pulled gently. The window pulled away easy easily,   
leaving a large hole arc that spread from edge to edge, and barely high enough for Pup to crawl through. With a slight grunt   
Pup lowered the glass to the ground and looked through the hole in the window. Her hair wiped about her face, stinging her   
eyes, far below her was the long streets of downtown Houston, she sighed, and pushed back through, kneeling on one knee as   
she unclasped the locks on the long briefcase, and gently lifted her love away from its silky bed within.   
  
She stood, her clothed hands flexing, a small sound echoed through the halls as small razor sharp claws extended from the   
tips of her fingers, she bent down again and pushed a small button on the heel of each boot, sharp blades extended from just   
above the sole. Closing her eyes she slung her beloved across her back, and crawled out the hole in the window.  
  
The wind was strong and cold so high up; she clung on desperately as she slowly climbed up the wall, hand, foot, hand, foot.   
The wind picked up as she freed her hand, it pushed at her pulling her free hand away, her love's sling slipped, falling over   
the shoulder of her failing arm. She gasped out desperately, if her beloved fell, she wouldn't be able to go on, Grand Papa,   
gave it too her, and it had belonged to her mother. With her eyes clinched shut tears falling down her face from both the   
wind and fear she pulled her arm back, crashing it into the wall, burying the small sharp claws deep into the concrete.  
  
For a time she just clung there, keeping her body as close to the building as possible, her eyes shut tight, her tears being   
swept away by the cold unforgiving wind. With a deep breath she finally opened them, faraway the sun's first glint rose, and   
Pup knew she had to hurry, with another breath she started to climb again.   
  
Dawn was breaking over the city, when she finally reached the next window, at least ten stories higher then the one she had   
exited through. With a small smile she cut through the window, and careful not to break it pushed it forward, and lowered it   
to the floor, and with a satisfied grunt climbed through. Her smile fell as she saw the six men staring at her there eyes   
shadowed, small nine millimeter pistols held firmly in their hands all pointed at her. "I thought I took out the security   
cameras." She whispered.  
  
The man in the center smiled. "We have a back up system, that's well hidden."  
  
Pup smiled as she put her hand behind her head. "I see, how unfortunate." She said calmly.  
  
The man in the center, lower his pistol, the other five followed suit. Pup's smile grew, and she lowered her hands, the five   
men behind the lead man fell, he stared at her for a moment his eyes wide with both surprise and horror, then he too fell,   
his dark eyes rolling into the back of his head. Slowly Pup walked by them, crouching down as she passed each of them to   
retrieve on of her throwing knives, and wipe it on their there shirts before replacing them to their holder at the nape of   
her neck. Stupid fools, she thought as she continued down the hall her step slow and deliberate.  
  
The large oaken doors at the end of the corridor opened at her slight touch, and she stepped through, her hand reaching   
behind her back, to her second set of knives the two larger knives better for fighting then throwing. As she walked through   
she saw the large middle aged man looking at her from behind his desk, his large stomach pressing and flowing over the desk's   
edge. "Hello Father." She said in a low hiss.  
  
Her father broke out into a deep sweat, his eyes set deep into his head by fat, darting around the room looking for any way   
to escape. "Ho – How?" He cried, his hands moving over his desk, looking for something to defend himself with.  
  
"Really father," Pup said with a small tsking motion of her free hand. "The Armstech president was highly disappointed that   
you could not meet with him."   
  
Her father pushed back from his desk, jumping up with a speed that was uncommon for a man his size. "I – I had other things   
that needed to be down." He stammered.  
  
Pup's smile grew, as she slowly gracefully walked around the desk, her eyes alight with the happiness that always came to her   
when she faced her prey. "Yes father, I'm sure saving your own arse, was far more important." She sighed dramatically.   
"But no need to worry, I made sure that the Baker child quit understood, well At least for the moment he lived before I slit   
his throat."  
  
The large man cried out, and Pup's smile grew as his fear grew, but she was tiring of the game quickly, and she was quiet   
strained from the climb up the building. "Good bye, father." She said with a blown kiss before jumping effortlessly across   
the length of the desk; land nimbly in front of him and with one smooth motion cut him from groan to neck.   
  
Her father fell his large bulk causing the floor to shake slightly, his final breathes coming out with a liquid wheeze, dark   
red blood spreading across the shaggy vanilla carpet. Pup stepped back, not wanting to ruin her boots with the stain of   
blood. After a few moments he stopped breathing and Pup walked around him, knelt down and kissed him on the cheek. "Sweet   
dreams daddy." She whispered in his ear as she stood.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Dave woke from his unease, fevered sleep with a start, his eyes narrowed and strained as he searched through the darkness of   
the alley, yet he couldn't see, his vision wavered, flowed over as if someone had dumped water over him then returned.   
Something moved to his left, and he inched his hand over his stomach, sticky with the blood from his gun shoot wound, and   
reached for his nine, he bit down a curse, he'd forgotten to screw on the suppressor, if he shoot it more then just the stray   
cats would know. Again there was the sound of movement, and he gripped the handle, bringing the small pistol over his   
stomach, to rest easily at his side, his index finger lying almost limp on the trigger guard.  
  
Movement came again, and light flooded the dark world, Dave hissed a curse as the light blinded him, his free hand moving up   
to cover his eyes, his other flying up, pointing the pistol toward the light.   
  
"Ah!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. "I have been looking all over Tokyo for you Gaijin."  
  
Dave bit down another curse, and lowered his hand to look at Mariko. He wanted to scream at her, it was stupid for a kid   
like her to be wondering out at night, even in Tokyo the strong and sick minded preyed the city during the dark hours. "Why   
are you here?" He grumbled, as he tried to rise to his feet only to be hit with a wave of dizziness that sent him crumbling   
to the ground.  
  
"That, Gaijin, is why." The young woman said matter of factly. "Now come, it is a cold night for the spring, and your   
stitching has broken." She bent down to help him up but he batted her hand away weakly, and leaned back against the cool   
wall.   
  
"You're a stupid child!" He hissed. "Taking in strangers you don't even know! What if I was some murderer, are tried to   
  
rape you!"  
  
"First of all," Mariko growled as she bent down a poked him painfully in the chest. "I am no child, and second Gaijin, I   
know exactly who you are." With a small laugh, she shook her head. "Come on, the infamous Solid Snake, the terrorist that   
destroyed the entire ecosystem of the New York Bay area, thinks after all the news coverage he reached that he wouldn't be   
recognized by a nurse in training?"   
  
Dave sat up straighter, ignoring the stabbing pain of his wound, and looked at Mariko. "You know who I am, and still you   
saved me?"  
  
Mariko looked at him blankly, then nodded, reaching down to help him up, after a few seconds Dave took her hand and climbed   
to his feet.  
  
She led him slowly through the alleyways of Tokyo, his legs heavy and tingling, he hadn't been aware how far or how fast the   
fever had infected, and he knew he should have, it was part of his training, to always make sure that he was in the best   
condition for a job. He'd been stupid and now he was paying the price.  
  
"So," he said weakly as they left the alleys, and entered into the bright lights of the Tokyo night. "Are you going to   
answer me?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. "It's my job to help anyone whose hurt, no matter what." She snapped at him as   
they continued down the streets.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Jack, struggled against the leather straps that held him to the table his eyes clenched shut against the pain, he tried to   
scream out, but his throat was raw, he'd torn it apart over the past few days, the pain increased, his back arched as his   
mouth spread wide, releasing a silent scream into the brightly lit room.   
  
After a time that felt as if forever the pain lessened, then dulled to a thick throbbing, eventually there was no pain. He   
risked opening his eyes, struggling against the thick layer of crust that had built up from his tears. His breathing was   
heavy, he could feel the eradicate pace of his pulsing heart, he couldn't explain any longer what was happening to him,   
couldn't even remember how long he'd been in this bright metal room, to him time was nothing more then pain followed by a   
long quiet then pain again. Every so often he'd see the woman, Mei Ling standing by his side, sometimes during the long   
stretches of nothingness he could feel a wet towel on his forehead, and in his mind's eye believe it was Rose, and that he   
was just ill. But he know that that was not reality, that he was in a small brightly lit room, that a woman he had only ever   
read about tortured and cared for him, and that his foster father watched over everything, waiting for the moment when Jack   
would either die, or the nano-machines that infested his body would finally be destroyed.  
  
It was now during one of the long silences that he saw her, standing over him, her hand intertwined around his, she looked   
sad, her eyes hollow, shuddered in darkness, she reminded him of an old story of a woman who lived in a cannery's cage, just   
so her sister the hawk could roam free about the land.   
  
"Why?" He croaked, surprised at how feeble his own voice was.  
  
She jumped, her hand leaving his. She stared at him for a moment, watching waiting to see if he'd try to struggle again or   
just wait, and take the pain. Jack knew that she did actually care, he could see it in the pain that shone in her eyes as   
she sent wave after wave of electric pain through his body, but he also knew that she cared far more for whatever it was that   
held her here, bound to Solidus. Still he had to know. "Why?"  
  
Mei Ling turned away, walking slowly to her work station, slowly to the controls that ran the metal table he lay on, her arms   
rapped around her stomach, her head was held low, He wished he could see her face, wished he could know what was playing   
across those dark eyes.  
  
"Tell Me!"  
  
She turned to him, tears streaming down her face, but her lips were rigid, her back straight, she wouldn't tell, couldn't   
tell, because telling would be an affirmation of the truth, if she told someone else then it was reality. Jack understood   
that all to well, he knew what it was like to run and hide from his problems from his past.  
  
"Alright then," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "I'll be here whenever you're ready."  
  
As Jack slipped back into the darkness he heard her whisper; "I'm sorry." Then the pain came again.  
  
He struggled against the straps, he wondered, if she would ever tell him, they were both prisoners of Solidus in one form or   
another, so it made sense to him that they needed to work together, that's how it should have worked, she should help him,   
and then he could help her.  
  
"Damn it!" He screamed as he fell back against the metal table, his muscles failing him. "Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"Because," came the familiar voice of his foster father through the buzz of the pain that raked his body. "Those precious   
little machines hold the key."  
  
Jack managed to open his eyes, and looked over at the shattered body that was supported in a chair by the room's door.   
"Key?" He managed to whisper. "What key?"  
  
Solidus smiled at him, and the chair slowly turned. "The key to humanities future boy." Then with the sound of turning   
belts the chair rolled out of the small bright room, leaving Jack and Mei Ling alone.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Meryl bounced the small toddler on her leg as she watched Hal and Naomi pace around the playroom; she rolled her eyes as Hal   
for what seemed like the millionth time stopped and knocked on the wall, cursing at the muffled sound that meant the wall was   
solid.  
  
"There's no way out except the door." Meryl sighed as the two began to pace again.  
  
Naomi looked at her for a second, and Meryl could help the shudder that ran down her back, what did the woman have against   
her anyway? She'd never even meet this Naomi Hunter woman before she was brought to the compound.   
  
Shaking his head Hal shrugged and motioned to Naomi, the two walked back to the table, and began to talk, once again leaving   
Meryl out of their conversation. Meryl looked down at Sergei, and smiled as the little boy looked back at her. "Hey." She   
whispered to him playfully. "Do you want to play?"  
  
Sergei's face lit up, and he fought to be free of Meryl. Meryl laughed as she put him on the floor. "Go find some toys;   
I'll be over in a wee second, okay?" The boy nodded and clumsily ran to his toy bin. Meryl watched after him, then looked   
over at Hal and Naomi. She shook her head slightly and stood, slowly walking over to were her Sergei waited.  
  
It wasn't as if Meryl hadn't wanted to be free of the Patriots, she'd even tried to escape many times when her imprisonment   
first began, but now she had Sergei to worry about, the boy was to young to even try to take with if they found away to   
escape, and she was scared of what they might do to him if she left him behind. No, she wouldn't think like that, she   
wouldn't leave the boy behind, like his mother did when she died during childbirth, the boy thought of her as a mother, and   
she . . . She knew she considered him the closest think to a son she could ever have.  
  
She smiled warmly at Sergei as she sat down next to him, taking the small toy soldier that he gave her. "So," she whispered.   
"What do you want to play today?"  
  
"Well." Sergei said, struggling with the words. "I wanna play Solid Snake, jus' 'ike the 'tories."  
  
Meryl gave the boy a sad smile. "Okay." She said as she posed her solider and stood him on the floor. "If your Solid Snake   
then I got to be . . ."  
  
"Ickuid!" The boy cheered.  
  
Meryl looked up; Hal and Naomi were watching them, their eyes narrowed. "You hold start off okay; I'll be back in a second."  
  
The boy moaned, but Meryl just put her finger to her lips, and the boy quieted.  
  
"Problem?" She hissed as she sat down at the table.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Dave hobbled up the fleet of steps that led to Mariko's apartment, reluctantly placing much of his pained weight onto the   
young woman. Slowly they crossed the distance of the hallway, Dave shooting evil looks at the few people who dared look out   
their doors to see what the noise was about.   
  
"So," Mariko grunted as she helped Dave lean against the wall next to her door. "What is your real name, or should I keep   
call you James?"  
  
It was too late anyhow, she knew who he was, had wanted to help, and wouldn't go away, what more danger could she be in if   
she knew his real name. Lots. "James is fine."  
  
Mariko shrugged, and pulled out her keys, and went to open her door, a second later she pulled back, her door had opened   
slightly. "That's odd, I locked it."  
  
Dave turned a little to see better, the door didn't look as if it had been forced open, but the light was dim. "Does anyone   
have a key?"  
  
Mariko nodded. "Yes, my brother." She looked at the door a second longer then stepped through. Snake waited, a shadow in   
the dim light, time passed, and he heard nothing. He reached across his stomach ignoring the sticky blood that still seeped   
from his festering wound, and wrapped his hand around his pistol.  
  
"Oni-Chan!" Mariko yelled in Japanese from inside the apartment, and Dave relaxed a little, it was only her brother.   
"James! James come in, it's only my brother!" She yelled out to him, once again resuming her English for his ease.  
  
Dave hobbled into the apartment, stopping dead just as he broke through the threshold. Before him stood a tall man, with   
long dark hair, with a scar running down his left cheek, Mariko was standing next to the man, her arms wrapped around his,   
her eyes full of confusion at Dave's reaction.  
  
The man smiled. "Hello Snake." He said, his voice heavily accented.  
  
Dave managed a shocked nod. "Shima."  
  
To be continued!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Again, I'm really sorry this took so long, but between my school work and my job (Both of which I'm trying to do full time),   
I haven't had much time to write. So I'm really sorry, and I hope everyone who reads my story isn't too angry with me.  
  
Anyway do to popular (very, very popular) demand, I have added breaks into the story starting with this Part, and plan to   
slowly work my way back to Part One, adding in the breaks and other revisions as I go.  
  
My plan is to have at least up to Part Twelve up by the Christmas Holiday season, and so I hope to stick to this even given   
my very hectic life at the moment.  
  
Also, and finally this part saw the reappearance of my fan created character of Pup. So far Pup had received very little, if   
any character development, and so I hoped this part would further it. I do wish that all of you like her, as I am personally   
very fond of her myself, and will most likely continue her adventures in other tales. IF you do like Pup please tell me, and   
I'll try to make her an even more important character.  
  
Well thank you very much for reading, and I hope that youse will stick around until the end,  
  
NeoMoon 


End file.
